onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiden D. Lazlo
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 615,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} 'Aiden D. Lazlo '''is a Pirate who sailed the Grand Line and now sails the New World. He is the current Captain of the Free World Pirates and holds on 615,000,000 bounty on his head. He is most known around the New World for his well thought out strategies, most people referring to him as the "Smartest Man in the World." Appearance Aiden has a somewhat-elderly and bedraggled appearance. He bared a more European-like appearance, in contrast to his Asian-looking brother. His most noticeable feature is his snow-white skin color, the cause of which is unknown. He has long, unkempt, gray hair parted down the middle of his head, long, pointy finger nails, and wears a dark blue button-up shirt, and matching pants. His height is believable for a normal human being. Given that Aiden is a shape-shifter with full control over his body, he occasionally twists the inside of his body, moving various organs to unusual areas, such as his heart onto his hands. Aiden could manipulate his body to such an extent that his hand could become a dummy for his full body. Aiden could even take on the form of inanimate objects, whether it was a limb or his entire body. And in one occasion, he displayed the ability of replicating the appearance of other people. Personality Aiden has a knack for fighting as he sees it as an honor to fight anyone. He often humbles others with his craft, making him quite the cocky competitor. However, the fights he is in are purely for the fight itself, an example being when he offered Raiken and his crew the chance to become legends and fight him and his crew, to which he accepted. And when his and Raiken's fight was over, he held nothing but respect for the young Captain, which is a show of his honor for fighting. Powers and Abilties Physical Abilties Much like his crew, he is very skilled in the use of martial arts. He is most prominantely known for using a mix of Jiu Jitsu and Kung Fu, making him a challenge for even the greatest of foes. Another show of his strength was when he held back ten Marine Commodores by himself. Swordsmanship Next to his strategic mind, Aiden's sowrdsmanship is what he is also reknowned for around the world. He has fought many a legendary swordsman throughout his life, including Roronoa Zoro, the Greatest Swordsman in the World, Shanks, and Fumiko Kozakomi. When not using his abilities for this, he uses the Snake Blade, a long blade with curved edge to make it seem that it is shaped like a snake. Strategic Mind The aspect Aiden is most well known for is his strategic mind. He has been known to orgnize complex strategies in a matter of minutes or off the top of his head in the heat of the moment. This also is used in batle, as he used his complex strategies to win the first ever Grand Line Tournament. He also planned out strategies that were responsible for the executions of some of his biggest operations, such as the defeat of his longtime rival, Kasura Desdemona and breaking and entering into a heavily fortified Marine base to steal the Suru Suru no Mi. Devil Fruit ''Main Article: Suru Suru no Mi Aiden ate the Suru Suru no Mi, which allows him to create constructs of any kind from any part of his body. People often compare this to Robin's Hana Hana no Mi, which entails almost similar powers. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Juushishi Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen